


A Whole World Up There

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Imagination, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: With an overactive imagination and a growing teenage mind, it was obvious that Rafe would eventually get his two halves mixed and picture Leo in a little less.
Relationships: Rafe Khatchadorian/Leo Khatchadorian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Whole World Up There

Ever since the school had gotten rid of the troublesome duo of Principal Dwight and his stooge, Stricker; Rafe’s life was only getting better. He may have lost Leo for the second time but his little brother had left him in safe hands, with the teenager now having friends and a girlfriend to help him cope with Leo’s exit.

With said girlfriend currently getting a kiss on the cheek from Rafe.

“Sooooo, see you tomorrow?” Rafe grinned, after leaning back.

Jeanne teased her boyfriend a little by putting on a thoughtful look before grinning and offering another suggestion. “Mhm, or you ring me tonight?”

A suggestion that earnt her another kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll ring you after dinner.” Rafe responded, smiling.

Playfully poking the artist’s chest, Jeanne smiled back. “You better.”

The pair’s smiles continued for a few moments as they simply stared at each other, both glad that Rafe had somewhat made a fool of himself by solely standing up and cheering for her on his first day at the school. While this helped capture his girlfriend’s attention, his rule breaking in order to deal with the stick and vain principal, that had her wanting him.

“I will, I promise.”

Rafe walked his girlfriend up the path to her front door and was about to kiss her cheek once more, to say goodbye, but Jeanne stopped him and planted a kiss on his lips. With the boy’s eyes closing as his girlfriend took control of the kiss and deepened it, with the pair’s tongues slipping into each other's mouths to explore. The boy wasn’t going to admit to his male friends that his tongue submitted to the will of his girlfriend. Once their kiss was finished, Rafe stood there with a satisfied and content smile on his face as his girlfriend walked inside of her house. He stood there like a dork for a few moments before turning around and heading off, his girlfriend watching from a window with the smile still plastered on her face.

Normally the pair wouldn’t walk home and instead catch the bus but Rafe’s mother had to meet with Georgia’s teachers, so Rafe and Jeanne decided to spend some time together instead by walking home. Even if it would take both of them far long then the bus. Not that Rafe was complaining, since it beat lounging in front of the television and trying to ignore the longing memory of his deceased brother. 

There was one thing however, with how long the meeting with the teacher was expected to go, Rafe was still going to have enough alone time to release some of the daily tension. Something that he found extremely hard to fit in, when his sister and mother occasionally didn’t respect his teenage male needs for privacy and just walked in. Leaving him with only the middle of the night or trickier and less enjoyable shower sessions. Despite the terrible time restraints, he quickly learnt that his artistic mind helped with creating very arousing mental images, such as his girlfriend in a genie outfit and granting his every desire.

Arriving home, Rafe sighed in relief.

His daily routine to remind him that the eternal stench of Bear had been removed from the house and his mother had dumped that loser and thrown him to the curb after she realised that he cared far more about his car then her being unable to locate her children. He wouldn’t forgive that asshole for trying to send him away to military school and tricking his mother into nearly going for the idea. While passing through the kitchen Rafe grabbed a banana, peeling it and taking a bite before heading to his bedroom. Entering his bedroom, Rafe threw his school bag into the corner of his bedroom while finishing his banana, dunking the peel into his bedroom rubbish bin. After deciding that he had enough time, Rafe climbed onto his bed and grabbed his laptop, the teenager turning it on and waiting for it to load and assist with his plan for the rest of his private time. As soon as he could, Rafe jumped on chrome and began searching the private browsing section for some porn, eventually coming across a video that had his attention.

A pair of hung ‘brothers’ fucking a young curvy brunette with breasts that had the teenager drooling.

While allowing for the video to buffer and load, since it wouldn’t stop during his fun, Rafe’s placed the laptop beside him and moved his hands down to his jeans. The boy fidgeted with the button and zipper for a moment until they were undone, allowing him a small triangular section to access his orange under armour branded boxer briefs covered cock. He decided however that it wouldn’t be enough since he had chosen skinny jeans for the day, so he lifted his ass up a little in order to pull them down a little until they were just above his knees and he had full access to his underwear and what was inside. 

Placing his hand on the small bulge in his underwear, the teenager began palming himself through the thin fabric, quickly hardening up from the hand’s attention. Now rock hard and his orange boxer briefs tenting from his six inch full length, Rafe reached over and began the video of the brothers with the brunette. With the teen watching as the brother’s groped the brunette girl while swapping between who was making out with her. His eyes stayed on the video as he slipped his hand into his underwear and fished the hardened cock out of them, giving himself a few light squeezes and strokes. The teenager soon got into a rhythm of stroking his thin hardened length, until the video wasn’t enough and his imagination brought someone into the room with him.

“Damn! You are looking good, broseph”

Rafe jumped from the sound of the male’s voice, with the teen’s eyes jumping to the window where his ‘deceased’ little brother Leo sat watching him masturbate.

“L-Leo!” Rafe whispered, the teen shoving his cock back into his boxer briefs as quick as he could. His little brother may not be around anymore, but it didn’t mean his cock was up for show. Despite what he was doing, Rafe’s voice was concerned. Worried about what had brought Leo back out of his imagination. “I-I thought y-you left? Y-You said I didn’t need you anymore.”

“Hey, can’t I just want to come back and see MY big brother?” Leo teased, offering and receiving a fist bump from the older teenager who was awkwardly attempting to stop the porn on his laptop. “And dude, of course you don’t need me anymore… but you didn’t think you were going to lose me forever did you? I’m always up for some bro time…”

“B-Bro time… you thought I…” Rafe blushed, as he looked at the porn on his laptop and the type of bro time that the brothers were enjoying in that.

The red headed younger boy simply smirked. “Well I wasn’t expecting you to be playing with your dick bro… What were you even doing with that? You never did that when I was… here last time…”

Both boys felt the mood soften a little when the last words were spoken.

“It…” Rafe started, feeling his stomach tighten just talking about this. While Leo had grown up with him in his mind, at heart this was still a ten year old boy in the body of a fairly attractive fourteen year old body. “It’s something you don’t need to know about. You know… grown up stuff?”

“Oh come on, I’m fourteen bro! You should know that…” Leo purred.

Rafe rolled his eyes and pulled his skinny jeans up a little higher, the dark tight fabric cupping his perfectly rounded ass. Something that caught Leo’s eye, making the younger boy cock his head to the side wondering why he was perving on his living big brother’s ass. That had never happened before. Rafe snapped his fingers, drawing back attention. 

The older teen looked nervous and stuttered when he spoke: “Look, this is… um, s-something that guys can do to fe-f-feel good. Something you can’t do, okay? So don’t even think about it!” 

“Bro… just tell me…” Leo groaned, the redhead getting a little frustrated that his brother was choosing NOW to hide something from him. Heck, he had even been able to watch his brother’s first kiss with Jeanne.

“Ugh… f-fine! I was, um… jacking off.” Rafe sighed, deciding that he couldn’t keep lying to his little brother.

Leo smirked to himself and stole a spot at the end of the bed. “Yeahhhh, dude… I might be a sexy ass teenager… but mentally, not there… Soooo that tells me nothing, really you should just show me!”

“N-no way! We’re brothers!”

“I’m a picture in your head, actually,” Leo grinned, running one hand up his big brother’s leg. When Rafe jumped in surprise from how real it felt, Leo didn’t stop until his hand was on the sexy boy’s hardened bulge. “So you can show me? Or… I dunno bro… do it to me?”

“Leo! That’s…” Rafe protested, the teen feeling a little lightheaded. There were numerous things wrong with the situation, one, it was his little brother, two, he was imaginary and three, Leo was actually dead. He didn’t know which of the three freaked him out more.

Leo’s hand felt across the thin length, copying what he had seen the older boy doing and wrapping his hand around the covered up cock. Squeezing the warm pole in his hand, the redhead stared at it curiously. There was a dark patch in the orange briefs, right over Rafe’s slit. “What’s that? Did you pee yourself? I did that a few times when I…”

“N-No! It’s my…” Rafe started, wondering how much to tell his little brother before sighing and deciding that there wasn’t any harm in telling Leo. “my pre-cum… It happens when i’m jacking off…”

Leo then caused his brother to involuntarily whine, letting go of the cock. His hands attacked his own jeans, unfastening the button then the zip before tugging them down around his ankles with a broad grin. Leo had always worn briefs, and still wore them to this day in his fourteen year old body. They were small and looked tight, a light red to match his hair. Rafe’s mouth ran dry when his eyes betrayed him and looked down to see that Leo’s cock had grown up along with him to be a nice five and three quarter inches that was poking out of the small pair of briefs. The fabric hugged onto the shaft tightly, showing off its curves and shape while the head was winking at the older boy from just above the waistband. A cute shade of pink that made Rafe blush, and Leo grin. The brothers' cocks looked almost alike, but Rafe had at least an half an inch on his little brother, maybe even less.

Rafe unaware that his brother’s size was due to his own imagination and with no one but his own cock to go by, the boy had simply made one a tiny bit smaller than his own.

He couldn’t tell it it was torture to watch as Leo started softly rubbing his hard cock through the underwear. The cute younger boy he had grown up with now a hot teenager learning how to jerk off. Not stopping at just his pants the younger boy peeled away his little boy briefs and kicked them off. He was naked from the lower half, not showing off his wild patch of red pubes to a blushing Rafe. Leo reached down and matched the way he saw it being grabbed, and gave it a few small awkward jerks.

“So you do… this?”

“Yea…” Rafe replied awkwardly, watching as Leo’s hand moved up and down the length of his brother’s red pubic hair surrounded cock. “B-but you should do it more like this,” 

Rafe swatted the hand away and surprised himself by grabbing the imaginary cock. Squeezing the thin erection, he showed how to stroke the full length and just how good it felt to jerk off. But it felt so real, he could feel its heat pulsing through his hand, and the soft moan Leo made from the touch was so life-like that for a long moment Rafe couldn’t believe that this was a dead boy. He brushed the thought aside and went with it, slowly jerking the cock by moving his hand up and down the length of his little brother’s member. Hot moans filled the bedroom as Leo felt his first taste of pleasure, his head leaning back as Rafe stroked him. Precum was beginning to drip from the head of the redhead’s dick, dropping onto the floor and staining their carpet. That gave one an idea and soon the sweet droplets were being rubbed into the mushroom head, and Leo squeaked. The brothers couldn’t believe the moment, especially when the younger boy moaned his brother’s name in surprise as Rafe’s hand worked in a circular stroke that felt amazing.

“R-Raf-Rafe…” Leo cried, the pleasure getting to the imaginary fourteen year old boy.

Staying silent, Rafe decided to see how far he could take this. In a swift motion, he leaned down and engulfed his little brother’s erection, feeling the five and three quarter inch length filling his mouth, pressing against the walls of his throat. “Mmm…”

“R-RAFE! What are you doing, don’t eat it!” Leo’s hand came down on his big brother’s head.

Rafe rolled his eyes a little at his little brother’s naivety but knew that his own reaction was similar when him and Jeanne decided to use a little alone time to take their relationship passed kissing and touching. Instead he used what he remembered Jeanna doing to him, in order to tease his brother’s cock with his tongue before beginning to bob on the length. 

Swiping his tongue against the piss slit, using it to tease and pleasure, Rafe tasted his little brother’s precum and moaned. 

“O-Oh god…” Leo whined, the younger boy’s cock leaking a little pre-cum. With Rafe a little annoyed that it didn’t really taste like anything, instead it simply tastes like his own saliva.

Bobbing slowly up and down on the length for a while was slowly getting his brother to become louder, something that had Rafe smirking around the length. He shifted closer and put both hands onto Leo’s soft freckled butt and pulled the boy further into his throat. It was hard to take every inch, but with a few more bobs and a gag or two Rafe fully swallowed that cute dick. His tongue was pinned beneath it, so he flicked it against the underside of Leo’s cock to make the boy moan louder for him. Rafe then pulled off before using his brother’s butt to thrust the whole cock back into his throat.

“Mmm fuck this is good bro…” Rafe smirked, pulling off and using one hand to furiously milk the slick cock. “I think you would have tasted amazing,”

Internally he finished his thought. ‘Too bad I couldn’t actually taste you…’

Leo, meanwhile, was shuddering. His fisters were clenched, along with the rest of his body. From behind grit teeth he grunted. “I-I fe-feel like… p-peeing…”

As his brother’s moan sounded, Rafe’s internal thoughts continued with the brown haired boy wishing that he could have actually given Leo a real orgasm and been his first. He knew however, that he would only ever get the chance in his imagination. With that said Rafe released the length and flicked it with his talented tongue. A large drop of pre dribbled out, and was licked up before dropping to the floor. He licked down the young cock and took one of Leo’s balls into his mouth. Slobbing on the orb, rolling it in his mouth while sucking and licking at it like a pro Rafe smirked at the sounds of pleasure he milked. Pulling off with a loud POP, the brunette teased the other.

“Wh-why did you stop! Rafe!” Leo protested. The redhead gave his brother his infamous pout from the loss of the older boy’s moist mouth and warm breath around his hardened thin length. Hoping that the pout would work just as much as it did when he was alive. The grin on his older brother’s face as Rafe licked his lips to get the drips of ‘his brother’s pre-cum’, had Leo confused. With the redhead whining out: “Come on! Tell meeee…”

“Because I can’t actually taste your cum… and it’s time for something more fun,” Rafe’s hand worked the slippery cock, his tongue massaging just below the head.

“Like what? You were going to show me jacking off… and tried, like, eating my cock?” Leo asked, confused completely.

Rafe rolled his eyes. He released the smaller cock and stood back up, then started to peel off his shirt to show off a sight that made Leo’s mouth drop even if he had seen it before. Despite being so pale, Rafe had a sexy body hidden underneath with a smooth six pack that was mouthwatering. As his hands rose over his head, pulling the shirt away the fifteen year old flexed the lean muscles as Leo perved freely on the chest. 

All the while following his brother’s lead and tugging off the last of his clothes. Leo was not as slim, but still kept a nice tight body that had some decent muscle to it. His chest was covered in cute freckles that Rafe giggled at. 

Groping his hard cock now, still covered up but begging for relief, Rafe smirked. “That was jerking you off, dude… now take my pants off,”

Still confused. “If that’s jacking off… whose mouth were you going to use before I got here?”

The older teen blushed.

“Just shut up and strip me, Leo…” Rafe chuckled and fingered his waistband, letting the tip of his cock out. “And i’ll show you something…”

"R-Rafe! Why did you stop?" Leo protested. With the redhead missing the feeling of his older brother's warm mouth around his length.

Rafe grinned at his younger brother widely, which made Leo wonder what could be better. "Because it's time to do something more fun.”

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. The young boy was slightly curious about what his older brother meant by something more fun.

"Well, first we need to get naked bro." Rafe responded.

Leo was a little confused but went with what his older brother wanted, with the younger teen only having to remove his shirt. Rafe licked his lips slightly at the sight of his naked brother's pale body. After checking out Leo like this for a few moments, Rafe began to strip down himself. The teen began with his own shirt to reveal his more defined chest, which made Leo slightly embarrassed since he still had some puppy dog fat. But he was definitely enjoying the sight of his older brother shirtless. Rafe noticed his younger brother staring at him and leaned down in order to give his little brother a gentle kiss. After breaking the kiss, Rafe began to undo his jeans once more and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Allowing him to join his younger brother completely naked, with Leo's eyes widening as he took in the sight of his older brother's cock.

"Okay, now you need to get on all fours dude." Rafe explained.

"Why?" Leo questioned.

Rafe rolled his eyes a little before grinning. "Just do it man and you will see why."

Leo shrugged and followed his older brother's order and moved around so he was on all fours, with the boy feeling a little awkward in this position. Rafe grinned at his brother like this and found himself wondering what it would be like to slide into his little brother. With Leo in position, Rafe moved around in order to get in position behind his little brother. Rafe felt his member twitch when he got into position and looked down to take in the sight of Leo's small pale white ass. With the older boy noting that Leo's ass was more noticeable then his own.

"Oh, Fuck." Rafe muttered. The boy kept his voice soft so that his little brother wouldn't hear him.

Leo was a little confused when his older brother didn't do anything, with the older teen seemingly just staring at his ass. Something he definitely didn't understand. Rafe bit back a moan as he reached out and used his hands to part his little brother's pale white ass, with the teen revealing Leo's pink hole that looked like it was almost begging for him to slide into. Based on the porn he had seen, Rafe knew that he couldn't just slam into his younger brother so decided to try one of the things he had watched. Leo's eyes widened once more when Rafe leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of his little brother's pale ass crack. With the redhead moaning loudly when Rafe's tongue licked across his entrance.

"O-oh god that feels so weird dude." Leo moaned. Rafe felt a little weird hearing that but continued to rim his little brother's ass for a while.

He kept it up for a little while before pulling back after giving his younger brother's saliva covered entrance a quick kiss. Leo moaned from the feeling before crying out when Rafe slipped one of his fingers into the younger boy's ass. Rafe paused once he had slipped the finger entirely into his little brother, wanting to make sure that Leo would get used to the feeling. Once Leo had gotten used to it, Rafe began to move it in and out in order to show Leo what it would be like when he was getting fucked. After a while, he slipped his second finger into the younger boy and began to use them to scissor open the redhead's tight hole.

After fingering his little brother for a little while, Rafe eased his finger out of Leo and turned his younger brother around. Leo blushed despite the awkward feeling inside of his ass, with the boy wondering why anyone would put something in their ass. Sensing that something was wrong with his little bro, Rafe pulled Leo up onto his knees and gave him a deep kiss. After the kiss was broken, Leo kept his eyes on his older brother as Rafe laid him down on the bed. With the red-haired boy blushing as bright as his hair, from what his older brother was doing with him. Rafe found himself finding the bright red blush on his little brother's cheeks cute, with the teen leaning down and pressing his lips against Leo's. Leo moaned slightly from the kiss, with his older brother in complete control of it.

As he pulled back from the kiss, Rafe looked down at his younger brother nervously. "Are you sure about this, Leo?"

The younger boy nodded as he looked up at his brother with pure trust in his eyes. Rafe pressed another kiss against Leo's lips before lifting up the red head's legs, with them wrapping around his waist and his younger brother holding onto his thighs in order to make it easier for his older brother. Blushing heavily about what Rafe wanted to do to him. Rafe kept his eyes on his little brother as he reached down to wrap his hand around his erection. Giving it a few strokes before lining it up with the entrance of his younger brother's tight hole.

"R-Rafe." Leo moaned. From the feeling of the mushroom head of his older brother's hard on poking him.

Leo's moans continued to moan as the mushroom head pushed against his hole, with the moan turning into a slight growl when Rafe pushed into him. Rafe started with just the mushroom head, pausing in order to let his little brother get used to it. He never wanted to hurt Leo. Once Leo calmed down a little, Rafe began to ease the rest of his length into his younger brother until his balls were pressed against Leo's ass. With the older of the pair moaning loudly from the feeling of being completely inside of someone. Leo's tightness almost milked him.

"Oh god, Leo," Rafe moaned.

The older teen paused in order to allow Leo to get used to having the entire length of Rafe's member inside of him. Rafe stayed like this for a little while before beginning to move inside of his younger brother, with the boy pulling most of the way out of Leo's ass before pushing slowly back in. He repeated this for a little while to get both his younger brother's asshole a little looser and to make sure that Leo got used to the feeling of something moving in and out of his ass. As he got further into it, Rafe found himself grabbing onto his younger brother's pale thighs.

As his brother's pace picked up, Leo found himself closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure. "Mm, R-Rafe."

Rafe leaned down and pressed another kiss on the lips of his younger brother, finding the closed eye and look of pleasure on his brother's face cute. As Rafe continued to pound away at his younger brother's ass, Leo found himself getting overwhelmed by the pleasure. With Rafe releasing his own moan when Leo began to twitch around slightly, which changed the feeling of the younger boy's ass tightening around him. Leo's overwhelming pleasure continued as Rafe's length slid in and out of him, with the red head reaching up and wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck.

"Oh god." Rafe moaned. Enjoying the new position of his younger brother almost hanging off of his neck.

Leo stopped his older brother's moans by pulling himself upwards in order to kiss his older brother, with the kiss both sloppy and needy. As their kisses continued and Leo had his arms around onto his neck, Rafe continued to move in and out of the younger boy. His thrusts were hard but focused on the younger boy's prostate. Due to the new position, Rafe found himself making himself a little more comfortable by wrapping his arms around the younger boy's body. With his new grip on Leo, Rafe stood up and used his slight strength advantage to pick the younger boy up.

Rafe grinned when his younger brother blushed slightly before beginning to bounce up and down on the length of his older brother's member. The older teen knew that he wouldn't last long standing as his younger brother rode his erect member. In order to get a better grip of his older brother, Leo tightened his leg grip around his brother's waist. In order to distract himself from the pain of carrying his older brother, Rafe leaned in and captured the younger boy in a heated kiss, with Leo moaning as Rafe's tongue slipped into his mouth.

"Mm." Leo moaned. His eyes closing into the kiss as his older brother's tongue explored his mouth.

When Rafe realised that he couldn't continue to stand while holding up his younger brother, he carried Leo over to the bed and laid down on his back. Leo grinned and returned to bobbing up and down on the length, with the younger boy picking up his speed. Though he found himself stopping every so often in order to simply grind downwards and tease his older brother's crotch. A move that had Rafe moaning and reaching out to squeeze and massage the younger boy's pale white ass.

"Mm, f-fuck." Leo moaned. Which turned into a slight groan when Rafe got into it and slapped the younger boy's white ass, leaving some light red handprints upon it.

Leo pouted down at his older brother when Rafe spanked his ass once more, with the teen grinning slightly as his handprint turned a brighter red. He decided to torture his older brother a little and stopped his riding, with Rafe giving his own pout which earnt him a kiss from his younger brother who returned to riding his older brother's length. Rafe grinned and released another moan as Leo moved up and down the length of his member with the teen holding onto Leo's waist to keep him stable. After a while of Leo simply riding him, Rafe let go with one hand in order to wrap said hand around Leo's member, which he began to furiously stroke.

As he felt his brother's firm grip pumping his on the edge member, Leo couldn't help but moan loudly. "Oh god R-Rafe." Leo moaned.

Both of the brother's knew that Leo wouldn't be lasting much longer, with Rafe keeping up the furious pace. A few moments later, Leo released a loud moan and started shooting his cum onto his older brother's chest. With Rafe moaning loudly from the feeling of Leo's cum landing onto him. Despite the fact he was shooting load, Leo continued to ride his older brother's length, wanting to make sure that his older brother got off as well.

"Mm, your ass feels so good Leo." Rafe moaned. Thrusting upwards to push himself deeper into his younger brother.

Leo moaned in response, with the younger boy continuing to bounce on his older brother's length despite feeling spent and wanting to collapse onto his older brother.

When he reached his edge, Rafe thrusted upwards in order to push deeper into his younger brother, Rafe moaned and started shooting his load. As he started shooting his load, Rafe's fantasy disappeared and Leo faded away with the teen's cum shooting onto his chest. Once he had finished shooting his load, Rafe let go of his starting to soften members and relax against his pillows. Panting heavily.

As he looked down at his chest and saw the puddle of his own cum resting on it. Rafe found himself using one of his fingers to massage it into his defined chest. "Fuck that was intense." Rafe grunted.

When he came down from his orgasm, Rafe's thoughts came back to him and he realised that he had just jacked off while thinking about his lost little brother. A sad look covered his face and the teen sank slightly. He missed his younger brother so much. While Jeanne and his friends at the school helped to some degree, none of them could make up for his little brother. The boy who had helped him survive being kicked out of most schools, having no friends, putting up with bear and even his own death.

There had been so much that he wanted to teach his little brother and to experience with him. While sex wasn't one of the things that he had always thought about teaching his little brother, Rafe had to admit that there was a slight desire of being that close to Leo, to be almost one with his younger brother. As he continued to think about his younger brother, Rafe found himself rubbing the shot cum into his chest. Yet another reminder that Leo was still with him. Even if he couldn't talk about this form of reminder.

Once he had massaged his cum into his chest, Rafe looked over at the picture of his little brother and found himself whispering. "I miss you so much Leo, love you bro."


End file.
